Blank Hill - Part Six
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: You know it already.
1. Default Chapter Title

Blank Hill -- Part 6  
Quillin Xarxes  
  
Note: Someone asked me how to pronounce Xarxes (not here, somewhere else) it's pronounced Zah-ri-kiss, how I use it.  
  
  
James, Butch, Jennifer, Jessie, and Meowth walked into Town Hall with new hope in their faces. James put his arm around Butch's shoulder and went to the man behind the desk. A wooden plaque on it read, "Brasse."  
  
"How can I help you?" Said Mr. Brasse.  
  
Butch looked at James, "We'd like to get married. Is there anyone who can do that?"  
  
Mr. Brasse was somewhat chubby, his white hair seemed to have reached a timberline at the top of his head. He pulled his glasses off and looked at the two boys, "I don't think so, but you can check if you want. There's the chapel, and there's another minister in the office building down the street.  
  
"Thank you." James said. He figured it kind off hopeless.  
  
Still they checked the office building. The little room was dim, and the short man behind the desk somewhat resembled Satan, with his small black mustache and short hair (which also reached a timberline at the top of his head).  
  
James walked up to the man and asked, "Are you Mr. Dawne, the minister?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Mr. Dawne replied.  
  
"Is it possible that you could marry us?" James said.  
  
Mr. Dawne just stared at them like he had just heard a joke, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Butch looked at Mr. Dawne with an expression of hurt on his face, "We want to get married. Can you do that?"  
  
Mr. Dawne got up and looked out the window, "That's not right."  
  
James followed him, "Please, sir. All that's happened to us since we left home was a whole bunch of crap that shouldn't happen to anyone! You could make our lives a whole lot easier, please. Just do this for us."  
  
Mr. Dawne sighed, "My son was gay."  
  
James cocked his face to one side, "And?"  
  
"He got killed. I don't want that happening to anyone else."  
  
Butch came up to Mr. Dawne, "Look, we're going to be together, whether you help us or not."  
  
The ceremony took place in Mr. Dawne's office. It wasn't a beautiful ceremony, only some paperwork. To make it seem more of a traditional thing, James slipped a ring on Butch's finger.  
  
Butch looked down and frowned, "But I don't have one for you..."  
  
Jennifer looked at the engagement ring on her finger. With a smash into a metal post, she removed the diamond from the ring and gave the golden circle to Butch. The diamond flew to the corner of the room.  
  
Butch took the ring, slipped it on James' finger, and gave him a kiss. He then hugged Jennifer, calling her a lifesaver, and the entire party walked out.  
  
Meowth, after stepping a few steps outside, looked inside. He couldn't handle it any longer. He ran inside and stuck the diamond behind his charm. He let out two loud chuckles and followed the rest of the group.  
  
They all returned to the motel, and Jennifer cracked open a can of soda and smiled, "That should do it!"  
  
Jessie was still depressed over the whole thing, "Yeah..."  
  
Meowth put the diamond he had taken and stuck it in his bag, "I sure could go for some food..."  
  
"I'll call Mondo." Jessie said.  
  
Jennifer lit up, "Did you say Mondo???"  
  
Mondo had already come there by the time Jennifer said this. He was carrying a sack with sandwiches, "Jenny???" he said as he too lit up.  
  
The two ran toward each other and jumped into each others' arms.  
  
"Wow! Jenny! I can't believe I finally can see you again!" Mondo cried out. He then looked at Jessie, "I brought your food along, and she followed me." He pointed at a figure walking toward him. She had blonde hair and a black Team Rocket outfit on.  
  
"Cassidy?" Butch said as his eyes widened.  
  
"Butch?" Cassidy said. She looked miserable, "I missed you."  
  
Butch went over and gave Cassidy a hug, "I missed you too."  
  
That's when Cassidy noticed the ring on Butch's finger. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

MASTERS OF THE DIGIMON   
PART 1: THE DIGITAL BOOK  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
  
YEAR 1578 A.D.  
  
The two chariots zoomed past everything in sight. Well, in fact everything in sight was an ocean below them and clouds all around them. The two chariot drivers were flying, being pulled by two winged horses.   
  
The man in the rear of the chase yelled to the man in the lead," Barog, this is madness. Return the keys now."  
  
Barog turned around and answered," You are the one causing the madness, Gorgoroth. I will release the Digimon Demon King from the Underworld, and you and your Guardians of the Digi Book won't be able to stop me."  
  
Gorgoroth looked grave. There was a very good possibility that Barog could indeed release the Dead King form his eternal grave. As the descendent of Triston the First Guardian he had to make sure the Digi Book never fell into the wrong hands. He knew what he must do.  
  
He whipped the flying horse to make the horse flap its wings faster. When he nearly was on top of Barog, Gorgoroth jumped down into the chariot of Barog. Gorgoroth threw the first punch. He missed. Barog did a deadly uppercut, Gorgoroth blocked it and threw a second one. Barog suddenly managed to connect his fist with Gorgoroth's nose. Blood trickling down his face Gorgoroth realized that Barog could indeed beat him in a normal fight. Barog was at least 2 times Gorgoroth's size.   
  
He took out his sword and said," The only way to stop you is to kill us both." With that he sliced the reins on Barog's chariot. While falling to the earth a box from the chariot crashed into a mountain and shattered. Six different keys fell to the earth at the same time Barog and Gorgoroth died from the fall.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
THE SEARCH FOR LIBRA  
  
The trio walked slowly into the park. Central Park, to be exact. Two tall men in the back, one short girl in the front. The girl seamed to walk as if she was being pushed. The two men looked as if they were being pushed, too, but by some mysterious force.   
  
One man said, "What time is it?"  
  
The other one said," 12:00"  
  
"Great, just great. We said we would be back here at 11:00, and you know how angry he gets if we're not here on time. It's bad enough he makes us kidnap these girls, but if we don't do it he'll kill us."  
  
"Yeah, but before this we were living on the streets with nothing. Now at least we get a place to sleep and food to eat. Plus, when we do something real good Wizardmon can be the happiest person in the world."  
  
"Yeah but when he's mad he really takes it out on us. I just hope this is the one he wants, I don't want to be rooming the city as an animal again."  
  
"Never mind. We're here."  
  
They stopped right in front of a tree. In fact, it seamed to be the exact center of the   
park. The man on the right said," I'll open it, take care of her." He handed his associated the gun. He then hit her on the back of the head with it, and everything went black.  
  
  
When she opened her eyes she was in a large square room. There was a man with long black hair and wearing a robe standing in front of a mirror. The mirror had a table with what appeared to be lightning rods on the four corners of it. The table she was strapped down to was an exact duplicate of the table in the mirror. In the mirror was a man dressed in a strange rob, and a completely cloaked face. The man said," Wizardmon, we are ready on this side."   
  
The man with the long black hair said," Good. I just need to wait until my the table absorbs the energy."  
  
The girl said," What's going on here?"  
  
Wizardmon said," Well it seems our "guest" is awake. Well to start out with, my name is Wizardmon. I come from a world that is directly beneath us. It is called the Digiworld. My fellow Digimon are desperately trying to get out."  
  
"How come they can't get out?"  
  
"Because a impenetrable shield is surrounding it. We need a special item to be able to pass through the shield. A woman with the power of Hawkmon will be able to find the item, but the only way to tell if a girl has Hawkmon is in the Digiworld. So, I have found a way to send one person at a time through the shield; by using the machine I can change a person into the same energy that makes up the shield, and send that person right through the shield into the Digiworld."  
  
The girl said," And I am that person?"  
  
"Only the test in the Digiworld will tell if you are Hawkmon, but you will be journeying through the shield."  
  
He turned to the mirror and said to the man," Energy is ready, sir."  
  
The man said," Excellent, proceed."   
  
Wizardmon turned a button under the mirror on a control board. The four rods on the end of the table started to glow. Lightning bolts came out of the rods and hit the girl. The girl screamed, and then turned transparent. She then fell right through the table, screaming all the way.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
SUPER TREMOR  
Tai Kamiya woke up to the sound of his alarm. "I've got to stop setting this thing for 6:30, I can hardly get up anymore." He looked at his calender, Thursday November 4, 2010. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a senior in high school at the age of 17.   
  
He went out of the bathroom and walked into another room with girl about 17. He pushed her awaked. She looked at him and smiled while she brushed her shoulder high blond hair out of her face," Morning, Tai."  
  
He smiled and said," Good morning, Sora."  
  
They started at each other for a while before Sora said, "Ya know, I was never one to think you would fall into the stereotype that guys always seem to forget everything!"  
  
Tai smiled and said,"Well, if I fall into that stereotype then I guess you won't want this.."   
  
He ran into his room and came back with a rectangular shaped gift-wrapped present. Sora jumped out of bed and grabbed it. "Tai, you did remember my birthday!" She tore off the paper then opened the box. "Oh, Tai!"  
  
She held up about a two inch wide golden circle with a golden chain that hooks behind the neck. A locket. Tai smiled,"Open it!"  
  
On the inside bottom was a carved star with a heart in the middle of it. The inside top read:"I'll love you forever, like the light from the stars is forever!"  
  
Then they heard noises coming from the other room.  
  
"I guess Jessica is awake now."  
  
Tai said," Yeah, I'd better go say good morning or else she'll be mad with me for the rest of the day."  
  
He walked out so Sora could get dressed and walked into the third room on that side. When he walked in he saw the 10-year-old, long brown haired Jessica near her drawer. "Good morning," he said with a smile.  
  
She turn around and said, "Morning, Tai!"  
  
Tai suddenly turned serios,"You know Jessica when I found you 10 years ago I really didn't think that you would still be here with us, and since you have been able to talk you've been wishing I was your father. Well, since in a couple of days I turn 18 and I think I came make that dream come true!'  
  
She had a big smile on her face when she spurted out,"You're going to adopted me?"  
  
"Only if you want me to," he said, even though he knew what her replay would be.  
  
"Of course I do, wait a minute, that will mean Sora'll be my foster mother?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Yes, I'll get to have great parents."  
  
Tai smiled as he said," Well, I've got to go get breakfast now or I'll fall asleep in school again."  
  
  
Tai walked downstairs to one of the many tables in the dinner hall. He sat down at the left seat farthest from where he had walked in.   
  
A few minutes later his sister walked in. He said," Hi, Kari."  
  
Kari Kamiya looked at him and said,"Tai, how can you be so awake when you've only been awake for a few minuets now?"  
  
He said," I have no idea, it's just one of those mysteries about me." Right after   
Kari sat down next to him their mother, walked in.  
  
"Good morning, the cooks are here, you know," she said.  
  
Kari said,"Ah, the many pleasures you are granted when your mother owns and runs an orphanage! Almost everything is done for you!"  
  
Kari got up and went to the kitchen to tell the cooks what she wanted for breakfast, while Tai stayed right where he was.  
  
Kari turned around and said,"Oh, Tai, remember that Kristen's coming over Friday night, so I need you to get the guest bed from the closet and put it in my room."  
  
"Oh great," he said.  
  
Kari laughed on her way to the kitchen."Oh," Tai said,"Mom, when's dad going to get back? He should have been back on Monday!"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya shook her head. "You know," she said," he did call me last night to tell me that he had to abandoned the Arctic Project. So he should be back Friday night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said that his workers have been having problems with earth tremors up there, and yesterday the ground caved in right under one of his teams! Luckily no one was hurt, but he's no going to concentrate on the job he was going to do after the Arctic Project."  
  
"Which one is that?"  
  
"Santo Antao, Cape Verdi."  
  
  
SOMEWHERE ON QUEEN ELIZABETH'S ISLANDS  
ONE DAY EARLIER  
  
They walked throw the snow. They were in what appeared to be spacesuits. They carried nothing, what they needed was on the truck. They suddenly stopped, the person who was leading the walk said," Hey boss, is this the spot?"  
There was a crackle and static before Mr. Kamiya said over the radio in the man's helmet," You are right on top of it, literally. Start digging, but be careful we have been reading incredible amounts of seismic activity here."  
  
The man said," You know I will boss. Alight men lets start digging, and fasten your safety lines to the truck."  
  
One of the workers took a pick and shoved it into the ground. It and the ground started to shake, suddenly the ground cave in underneath there feet! The man with the pick started to fall before he felt a tug on his back. The safety line started to rewind itself. When he finally got to the surface the first man said on his radio," Mr. Kamiya the ground just disappeared from under our feet. And this is the most amazing part it's in a complete circle!"  
  
Mr. Kamiya said over the radio," Jones, get your men out of there now. I'm not going to risk anymore of my men. Over and out."  
  
Mr. Kamiya turned his seat around. He was no longer looking throw the helmet camera of Jones, but at a busy office room. It looked like something out of the comics. The room was round, with radios, computers, and most important people. John said," Harvey, called Dr. Millird and tell him we won't be finishing his contract, and after that call Dr. Kerr at the University of New York and tell him that where going to start his contract. Also tell him to meet me at the base of Santo Antoa, Cape Verdi as soon as he can." With that he got up and left the room.   
CHAPTER 3:  
TREASURES  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
TREASURES  
  
The circle that Jones almost fell off in was really deep. When it finally ended there was an army of people in a half circle around a giant tunnel. In the giant tunnel was a skull. The one man that stood directly in front of the head had on black armor and a helmet that looked like the face of a ghost. His face was covered except for his eyes and the part of his face that had his mouth. He carried a black sword, and wore a red cape. The face said," At last we are free." He looked up pass the hole into the night sky and said,"Delios, you could not keep us down here forever. Leomon, send a scout to search around up there. He should look for a tunnel that looks like the inside of a maze. If my calculations are correct we should be no more than a couple of feet from the Tunnels of Portals."  
  
The lion man stepped forward." Yes my General, I have just the person. Minitormon step forward."  
  
A man came forward. He had the body of a man, but his head was that of a bull. Leomon, General of the Digital Army said," May I present Minitormon. He is a master of stealth, and he also knows mazes."  
  
The face said," Excellent Leomon. Send him to the surface, remember Minatormon a cave that looks like a maze, and emits black light."  
  
Minatormon nodded and said in a very deep voice," Your wish is my command, my liege"  
  
He crunched down on his knees, and with all his might jumped throw the hole and landed on the surface. He started his search.  
  
  
AT THE BASE OF A MOUNTAIN IN SANTO ANTAO, ONE DAY LATER  
  
John Kamiya came out of the tent and looked at his workers. He was a lean man of about 40. He was in great shape for his age. His brown hair hadn't even shown the slightest sign of thinning. When he scratched his cheek, the brissells of newly shaven hair rustled against his fingers.   
  
Ever since he started the Company for Archaeological Discoveries, or CAD, he felt that he heeded one of the best companies in the world, and it would turn out to be that way. His worst competitor was Sierra Inc. Some would say it was a friendly competition, but deep down John knew it wasn't. Sierra seams to hate him for some odd reason.   
  
"Mr. Kamiya, Mr. John Kamiya?" he heard a voice asks.  
  
John turned around,"Yes"  
A man came walking up towards him and shook his hand saying," John, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Dan Geni, it's good to be working with you again. So, are we looking for anything in particular."  
  
Geni leaned in and said,"I think I finally found out where the last Star Rings are!"  
  
John went wide-eyed and said,"Really! That's amazing!"  
  
A man came running up to them saying," Mr. John, Dr. Geni, we've found something."  
  
They went to a big hole in the ground, in that hole was a layer of stone that had a hole in it. The hole was big enough for someone to go through.  
  
John was the first to go in followed by Dr. Geni. They each had to be brought down by a rope, because the hole was in the ceiling. They each carried a flashlight. Other diggers followed them down the hole.  
  
The inside of the structure was a big dome. There were many statues, but the ones that caught Geni's eye was the six statues right in the center. The statues looked like small girls, holding a ring in the palms of their cupped hands.  
  
Geni said," John, look!" They walked over to the statues. There were three of the statues on one side and the other three on the other side. In the middle was a statue of a old man. John walked up and looked at the pedestal of the statue. He said," This inscription is in English. It reads,' DELIOS, ALL MIGHTY KING OF ATLANTIS.'  
  
Geni seamed to have zoned out, but said," We have found the proof that Atlantis really existed."  
  
John turned two the workers and said," Alight guys let's go. We have to meet the plane in 4 hours"  
  
To Geni he said,"We are one step closer to finding the Light Princess! After 10   
years we finally have something solid."  
  
Geni nodded,"Yes, finaly."  
  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
THE DEAD ARMY BREAKS THROUGH  
  
  
When I first saw him, I could hardly contain myself. Sometimes people clam that they know that it is the one just with no more than a mere glance. That happened to me; when I first saw him, I knew that T.K. Takaishi was the one that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with.  
From the diary of Kari Kamiya  
  
Tai walked into the New York City High School's gym locker room. It was a funny name for it considering that New York City was thousands of miles away. Since their weren't that many high school kids in the orphanage, the older ones went to a regular school while the younger ones got school at the orphanage. The bell rang and they went to the gym.  
  
On the wall of the gym was a sheet of paper. On that paper was the teams in the wheel barrel race. Tai saw that he was teamed up with the new kid, T.K. Takaishi. "Oh great," he thought.   
  
"Hey, are you Tai?", he heard someone say. He turned to see a tall, skinny kid, with blond hair.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Tai," he said.  
  
"Hi, I'm T.K.," the new kid said," So do we always do these wheel barrel races, or do we do other things."  
  
"Well what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Archery?"  
  
"Ha, we don't have a rang at this school. But it's funny you said that because my sister is trying to petition for a rang."  
  
T.K. looked at him with surprise," She likes archery?"  
  
"Loves it"  
  
"You'll have to take me to see your sister sometime," he said as they walked to the track.  
  
Tai said," Kari probably would like to see you."  
  
"Kari Kamiya?"  
  
Tai nodded," That's right."  
  
T.K. started to laugh," That pain in the neck, we're in chemistry together. She..."  
  
They were cut off when one of the school's gossiper ran right through them. Tai yelled," Thanks a lot, Jenny Mollison." She turn around and waved.  
  
"Now there's some one who can really get on your nerves. Well, we'd better get started. The gym teacher hates when we're late." They walked over to the field.  
  
  
The Minitormon came flying down the hole. He made a giant thump as he hit the ground. The giant head said," Minitormon, what have you found."  
  
Minitormon answered," My General, I have found the Tunnels of Portals!"   
  
Myotismon, the Dead General and head of the Dead Army said,"Excellent. Wizardmon step forward."  
  
The same wizard with the long black hair step out of the darkness. "Yes, my lord?" he said.  
  
"How are you at finding Hawkmon?"  
  
"I have good news and bad news. I know that she is a resident of Tokyo, most likely Odiba, but that is the good news. The bad news is that the shield seams to have some sort of adapting factor."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"After sending down so many girls, it appears that my spell is wearing down. The shield has gotten stronger. I will need more energy to make the spell stronger."  
  
The Dead General was not happy. "Very well", he said," Wizardmon you will remain here until we have enough energy for you to use. Leomon, remember those two digivices I asked you to bring here?"  
  
Leomon nodded.  
  
"I want you to use the tunnels and find a person capable of holding this type of energy and power. Look for a person with a special bloodline." A device suddenly materialized out of the ground and flew to Levare's hand. "This device will lead you to teenagers holding out bloodline. They need to be teenagers, adults can't handle the infusion of this power. This device will tell you the most highly concentrated of our blood. You must find a boy and a girl. Understood?"  
  
Leomon nodded," I shall not let you down." He jumped up through the hole in the ground. He landed on soft white snow. He looked up and saw nothing but white and Minitarmon's hoof prints. He followed them until he reached a tunnel emitting black light. He stepped inside. Black ice surrounded him. The ground was flat except for a single stalagmite that looked more like a podium. Levare walked over to it. On it was a black medallion. Once he lifted it off the stalagmite and put it on his head another one appeared in its place. Levare thought this might be the key to the portals. He took the device out of his pocket and turned it on. It flashed coordinates. He thought of them, and were to place the portal. A giant black circle suddenly appeared in front of him. He walked through it.  
  
He landed in an alleyway. He looked up at a sign that read: "Kamiya Orphanage Center-2 Blocks East." He looked at his scanner. An arrow told him to walk west three blocks.  
  
He arrived at the Nordimar School. The scanner beeped more wildly when pointed at a burly, tall, teenage boy. He was practicing soccer. Leomon had found his first target.   
  
He walked over a couple of feet when the scanner went off again. Leomon looked up to see a young, average size, blond haired girl walking across the street. Leomon quickly thought of a portal in the middle of the yard just when the guy walked over it. He fell through and the portal closed up. Leomon then did the same thing to the girl.  
  
  
Tai walked over to the lunch table he shared with Sora, Kari, and Kristen. Today T.K. was with them. Already Kari and him had started to fight. Tai sat down right in the middle of T.K. saying," ..not my fault, Hikari."  
  
"Don't call me that, okay. My name is Kari not Hikari. That is a guy's name, and if you can't see that I'm a girl, then you're just plain stupid."  
  
"Or blind," Kristen said. She was always adding in her two cents.  
  
Sora kissed Tai," So, how's it hanging, lover-boy?"  
  
Tai nodded saying matter-of-factly,"Day's been pretty rough on me so far."  
  
T.K. looked at him and said," I still can't believe that you have a kid. You'll take me to meet her sometime, right?"  
  
"Well, first of all she's not my daughter yet. When I turn 18 I can adopted her. As for taking you to her," he shrugged," why not. I mean she got over the thing in her closet, so I guess that you can't scare her anymore."  
  
They all had a good laugh.  
  
  
Leomon smiled proudly as he presented the two kids he kidnapped. He pointed to the guy first. "General Myotismon, may I present Ken Ichijoji. He will be the commander of the mission to gather energy for Wizardmon's spell. " He turned to face the girl. " This is Jamie Sierra. She will be responsible for helping Ken when he needs it and also since her father's an archeologist she will find the Shiner."  
  
The Dead General smiled and said," Excellent. Leomon I need you to find a place with ample energy for Wizardmon. Get on it now."  
  
Leomon nodded, turned, and disappeared from sight.   
  
  
Tai was doing his homework when he heard Gina said,"John, it's good to have you home." He ran down the stairs but Kari and Kristen beat him beat him.  
  
"Hi dad,"she said hugging him. Kristin said, "Hello, Mr.K"  
  
"Hi, guys" he answered as Tai walked in.  
  
"Well," Gina said," I'd better get back to helping the cooks with dinner."  
  
As she was leaving John said," Oh no!"  
  
They all turned to see what was wrong. John had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box. "This is one of the rings Dan and I dug up today. I must have just dropped it in my pocket by accident. Kristen, don't let me forget to give this to you when you go home."  
  
He was about to give it to her when Tai walked over to see it and the amulet he wore around his neck started to glow! He looked at it in surprise. He was even more surprised when someone leapt out of the box in John's hand and attacked itself to Tai's amulet like a magnet.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. John was the only one who seemed to be under control. He said," I'd better call Kristen's father, he can tell us better what happened then I can."   
  
  
Leomon came back out in front of the Dead General's giant head. The Dead General said," What have you to report Leomon?"  
  
Leomon said," I have found a place with ample energy."  
  
The Dead General said," Excellent, Leomon I place you in charge until I return." The head zoomed back down the tunnel.  
  
Leomon turned to the man with green armor on,"Ken, you will take 50 Bakemon soldiers with you to collect the energy at this Power Plant."   
  
He turned to a giant globe the had appeared where the Dead General's head was. The globe grew until you could see a power plant.  
  
Leomon continued," That is where it is. Collect the energy and report back here. Let nothing stand in your way."  
  
Ken and the soldiers jumped up through the hole on their way to the Tunnels of Portals  
  
  
CHAPTER 5:   
DAYS OF LONG AGO  
  
  
If you were in my shoes, you would have thought the same. Dr. Geni was speaking about myths and legends. Nothing he said made any sense. Then when my father jumped in and told his side of the tale, I knew that there was some kind of trick being played on us. As I found out later, it was no trick.  
Tai Kamiya   
  
  
When Kristen's father arrived everyone seamed to have gotten themselves back under control. Sora, who was about to go say hi, welcome back to John walked in just when the device went flying across the room hitting Tai's amulet, had just joined the "under control" club. Tai's amulet, which he had flung off when the device hit it, was now lying on the floor. He was about to go pick it up when Geni walked in.  
  
"Kristen told me what happened on the phone," he said as he sat down in a chair by the table in the middle of the room. Everyone was surprised to see that Dr. Geni looked almost exactly like his daughter, except he wore glasses and was going bald. He took out of his pocket the other devices. Two of the devices leaped out of his hands, and one hit Kari's amulet, and the other hit Sora's amulet. Geni seamed completely satisfied as he pocketed the remaining devices.  
  
Geni seamed satisfied." Now,"he asked," were did you get you're amulets?"  
  
Tai said," Kari and I both got ours from our grandfather."  
  
Sora said," My grandfather."  
  
Geni nodded and said,"Okay, when your father and I first met, we were in collage, at about your age. Our girlfriends were both best friends, and we met on a double date. We both decided to major in Ancient Languages and Cultures. I had completed it with a doctorate, while John completed with a masters. We were in our fifth year when I decided to purchase a certain picture of what Atlantis supposed looked like for my classroom when I started to teach. I hung it on a wall, but my daughter took an immediate dislike to it!"   
  
Turning to Kristen he said," Perhaps, you knew what was hidden in it, but anyway, when I returned to the room, I found that you had knock the painting on the floor.   
  
When I picked it up I found, that it had been ripped and that there was a secret scroll hidden between the painting and another piece of paper glued to the front. It was in English, so I read it. I discovered it was a map to find something called the Record of the Digiworld. I then sought the aid of John!"  
  
John uncrossed his arms and rested them on the arms of the chair. "I," he began," said that we should use our resources and jump on this before anyone else did. We did and bought a plane ticket to the English coast.  
  
When we arrived we found the site that we were looking for. It the site were a castle once stood. We started to dig, and we found what we were looking for. It was a giant chest. We broke it open and found a huge supply of texts. There was also another map there. We took the chest back, and that's were we separated. Dan started his teaching career, while I started CAD. It wasn't until Kristen meet Kari at school that we got back together again.   
  
It was two years ago when Dan said that he found the location of another treasure. We went back to England and found the record of the Digital Council. In that book we learned about the existence of Atlantis, but it was a dead end."  
  
Geni said," It was then that I decided that to go forward, I would have to go back! I retraced where I got the panting. Someone found it, then framed it. This person found it on Santo Anto, Cape Verdi. We decided to try again, and we struck luck. We found the rings.   
  
These devices', called Digiviceses, story starts over 2,000 years ago. A group of fairly young children were drawing outlines of this shape in the ground. Then something fell from the sky. It could have been a meteor, a comet, heck maybe even an alien ship. It hit a volcano near the shore and melted into metal. It flowed down into the strange shapes in the sand. Then high tide came. By the next morning they were cool. The monk brought them to the king of the land he lived in. Using these nine Mega-devices, wizards found ways to tap certain power into these devices.  
  
With the political unrest in this country a group set out with the star knowledge to find a new home. They found Atlantis. The civilization on Atlantis strived for another thousand years, with the star power aiding them. All was well until one of the nine stars began to demonstrated it's real power. A man named Nazron bonded with the Eight Device, and became incredibly evil. He murdered the Star Princess of Atlantis, daughter of King Delios, in an attempt to cause uprising in the system, but he was caught and banished from Atlantis forever. Unfortunately, he took the Eight Device with him.   
  
He wandered the earth until he took refuge in the realms of the Underworld. He killed the old king and took over the armies of the Underworld, now calling it the Digiworld and attacked Atlantis. It ended in a draw. Nazron, then calling himself Piedmon, then revealed the true power of the eight star, to give live after death. Piedmon was then name the Dead King, and the star the Dead Digivice. During this battle the leader of the armies of Atlantis, Phemon with the power of Wargreymon managed to pull out one of Piedmon's eyes right before Delios sent the entire Dead Army back into the Digiworld and put an impenetrable shield around it. And that is how Atlantis sunk. There was a council in old England as to what to do about the remaining treasures. They decided to write the location of the treasures which they had now hid in the Digital Book. They hid the Digital Book on the plain of magic, and the only way to bring this book back was to get the six keys to open the magic plain. Everything about Atlantis was then destroyed so that people loyal to the Dead Army wouldn't find the book and release Piedmon from the Digiworld. Everything except for folklore and the medallions which you now wear. The medallions, called tags and crests have evidently been passed down through your family since the council. They work with the Digivices."  
  
He took a breath and said," If the Digivices became attached to the Crests, then The Dead Army has found a way out. On the Night of Destiny your foretold destiny will be fulfilled. Tai you will fight the Dead King with the magic sword Digistreak on the Night of Destiny. The Night of Destiny is the night of the Day of Stars and five days after the Night of Sorrows."   
  
He paused and continued," Also you must look for the Light Princess. You first duty is to protect her, who ever she is. I don't know who she really is, that's why you must find her."   
  
John said,"We learned all this from the record of the Star Council Book. It told us the story Dan told you. The most important thing you must remember is that the Light Princess has been reborn in this time. Her birth started a chain reaction, and ended with the discovery of these rings! If the Dead King should discover her before you do, the world is in great danger!"  
  
Kari said,"Who is this 'Light Princess?'" She didn't believe them, so she tried to find a way to prove that this was a joke.  
  
Geni said,"The Light Princess comes from a legend in Atlantis. It says that beings named Shubo, God of Light and Zarn, God of Dark, were fighting for Earth."  
  
He held up his hand and said,"Before you say anything, the Atlantians didn't believe in polytheism. As I said before they came and settled there, it isn't all too clear on where they came from, but it was probably Europe, so their religion was Catholic.  
  
As I was saying, Shubo and Zarn were fighting for Earth. The Atlantians didn't know all too clear who they were or where they came from, but they knew that they had great power. Zarn attacked Shubo's kingdom, and the Light Sages sent their Princess to sometime in the future. They didn't have time to agree on a date, so we don't know when, but if the rings attach themselves to the medallions, that means that she is reborn, and needs to be found and protected!"  
  
Tai shook his head and said,"Maybe you guys have been working to hard!"  
  
Geni said," Put the rings on, all of you three. Tai yell Courage Power Transform, Kari yell Light Power Transform, Sora yell Love Power Transform."  
  
They did. There was a giant flash of light. When it was over, Tai had become a human sized dinosaur wearing armor.   
  
Kari had transformed into a female angle wearing a very revealing costume.  
  
Sora had become a human sized creature with birds legs, wings, and face.  
  
Geni said,"You have become Digimon. Don't worry! Its only a suit, you can take off your helmets."  
  
Tai reached up and pulled off his head. "Okay, my heart can start beating again!"  
  
Kari and Sora did the same thing.  
  
Geni nodded, satisfied."Tai, you have become Wargreymon, Kari had become Angewomon, and Sora has become Garudamon. You...," he was cut off when their rings started to glow. He looked at them and said," There is evil nearby. Follow me."  
  
He lead them outside and said," Tai yell Floating Star."  
Tai did and out of his armor came a big translucent white star. Geni hopped on, and was followed by, Kari, and Takenouchi.   
  
"Tai, you control the star with your thoughts. Your Digivice will tell you were the evil is. Now listen to it."  
  
The quartet sped off into the night on a floating star.  
  
John looked at Kristen and said," So, you ready for some dinner?"   
  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
FIRST FIGHT  
  
The power it was incredible, I could hardly believe that fate had chosen me to hold such power. Although, every part of my being screams that what I was doing was wrong, the power told me otherwise.  
Ken Ichijoji  
  
Kamiya peeked over the bottom of the window. He slid down slowly. He still couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was no soldier, or a fighter at the very least. But Geni sounded like this Dead Army was going to destroy the world. Or at least take it over.  
  
"How many do you see?"  
  
"About 30, probably more." He was unsure to call the person who asked the question Sora or Garudamon.   
  
Kari looked at him and said,"Are you sure that you're cut out for this leader thing?"  
He shook his head,"Scince, when am I the leader?"  
  
Sora said," You just are! You have more experience! Remember that you were voted Class President for a long time when we where in grade school!"  
  
He sighed,"Alright!"  
  
He looked at Geni." I have to do this, don't I?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
He took a deep sigh and said," All right, let's try and sneak in!" Suddenly, there was a crash as Sora steeped on a skylight and fell into the middle of Ken's soldiers.  
  
Kari looked at him and said,"So, 'this your first day on the job?"  
  
"Shut up!" he said.  
  
Kari saluted him and said,"Yes, sir! I feel better knowing that my life is in your hands!" She sighed and said,"I'm gonna die!"  
  
Kamiya said,"Very funny, now let's save Sora!"  
  
They took a deep breath and jump right through the glass window. They landed right in the middle of a bunch of Dead Soldiers.  
  
Ken twirled around and after seeing Kamiya, Kari, and Takenouchi yelled," Who are you?"  
  
Kamiya yelled," I am Wargreymon."   
  
Kari yelled," And I am Angewomon."  
  
Takenouchi yelled," And I am Garudamon."   
  
Kamiya said," We are the.....Digi Warriors! It is our destiny to stop you."   
  
Ken smiled and said," Well, if introductions are in order, you can call me Dark Digivice! I live to serve the Dead Army. Bakemon, take care of this informality"  
  
The Bakemon all came towards Kamiya and Kari. Kamiya swung his sword and sliced one Dead Warrior in two. Kari used her staff to attack 2 Soldiers. One came to her right and one to her left. She jumped just in time for them to run right into each other. Kamiya suddenly found himself surrounded by five Soldiers. Taking out his sword he held it at his neck. He swung it around, taking off everyone of their heads.  
  
Kamiya and Kari had just finished ten soldiers a piece when more came running towards them. "There's two many of them," Kari said.   
  
It seemed as though hope was lost, when someone said,"Holy Bomb Ignite." A ball of light came flying right in the middle of the Bakemon. When it hit the ground, the Digimon were all dead.  
  
Banner twirled around just in time to see the Soldiers all die. "Who through that?" he demanded.  
  
A man step in through the doorway. He had on white pants and shirt, four wings that came out of his back, and another four that folded in the front. His high mask covered everything except the bottom of his face, like Kamiya's, Kari's, and Sora masks. His dark blue cloak reached his ankles. "I did," he said in response to Banner's question," I am Magna Angemon."  
  
Kamiya looked at him and said," Magna Angemon, thank you, but why did you save us?"  
  
"We are enemies of the Dead Army. With this energy they are stealing, they are no doubt after the Digital Book. I am the guardian of that power book."  
  
Kari was just staring at Magna Angemon. "Oh, man," she thought," I think this is the guy of my dreams!"  
  
Kamiya suddenly felt something tear through his head. It was a some sort of vision. He saw himself and Magna Angemon running through a palace. With the vision came a feeling of friendship. That he would gladly put his life in Magna Angemon's hands.   
  
Takenouchi looked at him. "Wargreymon, what's wrong?" she asked with alarm. With her power she felt safe by herself, but she was not going to lose her true love.  
  
Kamiya shook his head, but he addressed Magna Angemon when he spoke. "Nothing. Magna Angemon I have this feeling that I knew you before, and that I feel that I have no better ally this day!"  
  
Magna Angemon just said," We'd better attend to Dark Digivice." He raised his hand and a glowing sword shot out of his wrist.  
  
Kamiya took out his sword and said," Digi Warriors, get the rest of the Bakemon. I'll get Dark Digivice!"  
  
Kamiya drew out his sword and ran up to Ken, who had already taken out his sword. Kamiya swung for Ken's legs, but he blocked it. Ken then swung for Kamiya's head, but Kamiya ducked. They both swung at the same time and their blades meet with a giant clang. Ken then held his sword out horizontally, as it in a block. Kamiya swung and knocked the sword right out of Ken's hand. He was about to strike when he felt himself being flown across the room.   
  
A giant head had appeared above Banner. He looked at it and Banner stood up right away. "General Leomon," Banner stuttered.  
  
It said,"Dark Digivice, that is enough. Wizardmon has enough energy to send another test subject down. Return to base emediatly." It then disappeared.  
  
Ken said," Alright folks, were outa here." A black hole appeared under his feet and Ken fell in it.  
  
The Bakemon disappeared also. Takenouchi suddenly found herself swinging her club at nothing. "Were did they go?"  
  
Magna Angemon said," Back to plan another attack." Turning his attention back to the Digi Warriors, he said," Now I must go. Until we meet again Digi Warriors." He flew out the window.  
  
  
The reason why this writing is sort of bad, is because this was an original story that I wrote at least five years ago! I thought this would make a good fanfic, so I changed the names, and such. 


End file.
